


Love & Comfort

by ohmywhy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmywhy/pseuds/ohmywhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris feels more comfortable in his own skin than he’s felt in a lifetime, and he has Darren to thank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love & Comfort

When they sleep together that night, Chris removes his own shirt.

And Darren pulls his eyes away from the shoes he’d been removing and looks at Chris, all chiseled lines and fair skin and adorable freckles. He’s of course seen Chris shirtless before, but thinking about it, he’s never really  _seen_ him. Not like this. Not with the low lights and unhurried quiet, where no one’s rushing to set or on stage, neither rushing to both please and come between takes in their trailers. Not with the promise that Darren can step forward, touch, and appreciate. Not with endless minutes ahead. He’s never looked at Chris and had the chance to  _admire_ , to  _worship_ , to  _adore_. He partly wishes he’d been the one to slip the shirt off his shoulders, so he could kiss those collarbones as the fabric rolled down his body.

Instead, Darren stops and smiles, and Chris looks worried, almost scared.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, his shirt already on the floor, his pants low on his hips. “I thought we were taking off our clothes.”

“We were,” Darren responds quietly. “But I… I got distracted.”

Chris laughs lowly, flattered, and when he begins to unbuckle his belt, Darren approaches him, places a hand above his, and shakes his head. “Let me.”

So, he undresses him. And when Chris and Darren are both finally naked, stripped down to nothing but themselves, Darren slowly runs his hands down Chris’s sides, feeling and loving the slight curve at his waist, his defined hips… Darren’s hands stop right above his perfect round cheeks, and he takes the opportunity to push their bodies closer together, every inch of their skin coming into contact. Chris feels Darren’s adoration in his touch.

They’re still standing beside the bed, nearly ready to lay down and slip under the sheets, when Darren buries his face in Chris’s neck, kisses and nips and sucks at his jawline, then his sensitive spot, giving Chris all the attention he needs. Chris whines gently, but Darren stops, his face still buried deep in Chris’s neck. He breathes in Chris’s familiar smell, the heady scent of cologne and musk and something Darren can only describe as Chris, purely Christopher, delicious and intoxicating and all man,  _his_ man.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers against his skin, and Chris affectionately runs his hands down Darren’s back, mutters a quiet, “You know I think you’re incredibly handsome too, Darren,” in response.  

“I do,” Darren says softly, but as he pulls away, he shakes his head lightly and feels a need to repeat what’s been said, to cement what he really means. So, he fondly holds Chris’s face between his hands and reiterates. “Baby, I mean it. You are so beautiful. You’re handsome and gorgeous and I don’t want there to be a day that goes by where you question that. Talented as hell. I don’t think you understand how amazing you are and how much I love you. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.”

Chris only nods and leans forward to meet Darren’s lips in a soft kiss, the kiss that leads them beneath the covers, Darren on top of Chris, hands still exploring, wandering, worshipping, loving. It’s a kiss that jumps quickly from delicate to heated, becoming the passionate, deep, adoring initiation to their love-making with Darren deep inside Chris, groaning and still whispering his love. Chris is mostly quiet, except for his high moans and soft yesses, brought on by Darren pleasing him, angling his thrusts to hit Chris exactly where he craves. It doesn’t last as long as they both hope, but it’s a lot more affectionate and romantic than they intend.

Darren falls asleep first, his arm curled around Chris’s waist, holding their two sweaty, overheated bodies close. His curls are on his face as he sleeps, and Chris smiles tenderly as he watches him, sweeping his curls to the side with his hand.

He never tells Darren, but as he recounts Darren’s unadulterated compliments, completely genuine and straight from his heart, he sheds a few tears, thinking about the younger Chris who felt completely unattractive and constantly wondered if he’d ever find anyone who would love him, not despite of his looks, but because of them, not just because but way beyond them.

He cries more than he should, and he wonders if Darren will wake up to the sound of his soft sobbing, but he never does. Chris mourns the little boy who always thought he could but was told he couldn’t, who was secretly sick of living in his own skin but was still very much himself, who was tired of being made fun for the sexuality he couldn’t change, the voice he couldn’t control. He mourns, but also celebrates that that little boy made it to today, where he’s successful and loved.

Chris wonders if Darren said some of those things just to say them—heat of the moment—but deep inside knows it was wholly honest. So, that night, as he curls into Darren, their bodies flush together, he feels more comfortable in his own skin than he’s felt in a lifetime, and even though it’s due to a mix of girls screaming at him in concerts, make-up artists reminding him he’s beautiful, photographers always telling him, and most importantly, his own efforts and progress, he knows he also has his soulmate to thank for that. And for that, he is more than grateful. Just for that, he will always love him. 


End file.
